


Safe and Sound (together)

by angie_g



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kinda, M/M, Reincarnation, but they're still living, harry and tom die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angie_g/pseuds/angie_g
Summary: Tom is Dark Lord Voldemort, and Harry is his secret husband. After a failed raid, Tom Apparated to his and Harry’s safe place. Tom is severely injured, and is dying, as he doesn’t have any Horcruxes.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 1
Kudos: 142





	Safe and Sound (together)

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Taylor Swift’s “Safe and Sound” while writing this, and I suggest you listen to it as you’re reading. Also, sorry that it's not good, I wrote this trying to get over writer’s block.

Harry stared numbly at the scene before him, his voice leaving him. Tom weakly chuckled from the ground, “Finally struck speechless, have you?”

Harry found his voice again, and fell to the ground, clutching the now-bloodied Tom, “Shut the Hell up, you slimy snake.”

“Ah, it was peaceful while it lasted. But really, how many times did I need to tell you that snakes aren’t slimy—” Tom was cut off by a sudden, harsh coughing fit. He looked at his hands, and saw blood covering them. He stared at it, as if not registering that it was his blood.

“Tom! Please, relax…Please…I can…I can get you to Saint Mungo’s…” Harry stammered, his hands shaking. He tried to get up, but Tom stopped him.

“Harry, it’s useless.”

“No! We have time, I–I can!–”

“No, you can’t. Harry, I’m the Dark Lord. I’d hardly think anyone is willing to help us.”

“The Death Eaters—”

“—Are all cowards.”

“I could get the medical supplies—”

“Love, this is a cursed wound. Only a specialist can help me.”

Harry sobbed, hugging Tom close to him. Tom gently hugged Harry, rubbing his back soothingly, “It’s okay, it’s okay,” he murmured in his ear.

“It’s not..It’s not okay…” Harry brokenly sobbed into Tom’s shoulder. Tom pulled Harry back, and gently kissed him. The kiss was salty due to the tears, from Tom or Harry, Harry didn’t know. A loud voice came from outside the safe house, startling the two.

_ ** “Lord Voldemort, surrender now! We have you surrounded!”** _

It was the Aurors. Tom snarled, “I refuse to surrender—” then hissed in pain. He fell back to the floor, weak.

“How—How did they find…” Harry wondered. Tom weakly laughed, “I knew I souldn’t trust Severus…”

** _ “Lord Voldemort, you have until the count of 10 to come out with your hands up.”_ **

“If we surrender, then maybe you could get help!—”

“No…I refuse to be thrown into Azkaban and be made a mockery of.”

_ ** “10, 9…”** _

“I…I don’t…What do I do? Tom, you always know what to do…”

“Looks like my luck ran out, darling.”

_ ** “…8, 7, 6…”** _

“…Tom, I love you. I love you more than you could ever—” Harry was cut off by Tom placing a finger on Harry’s lips.

“I know. I…I love you too, Harry,” Tom said, giving Harry a small smile. Harry gave him a pained, watery smile back. It was the first time Tom had said he had loved him.

“You’re five years late, you #######,” Harry said, pressing his forehead against Tom’s forehead, caressing his face. 

“I’m not too late, though,” Tom pointed out.

“You idiot,” Harry laughed weakly.

** _ “…5, 4, 3…”_ **

Tom and Harry looked at each other, and came to the same conclusion. They leaned in, and kissed each other one last time. As they kissed, Tom and Harry used their magic to activate the emergency wards around the safe house.

* * *

Outside, the Aurors were ready to break in, as the countdown was beginning to end. However, they were suddenly thrown back as the safe house exploded around them. After collecting themselves, the surviving Aurors all gather around the burning debris, looking for any sign of the Dark Lord.

“Hey! Kingsley! Look what I found!” An Auror called to Kingsley Walking over to here the Auror had pointed, Kingsley blinked in surprise as he saw two bodies, one obviously being the Dark Lord’s, and a slightly smaller body. He was especially startled when they were seemingly tightly hugging each other.

“Who would have known, the Dark Lord could love…” Kingsley said softly. The couple’s faces were visible, and mostly unmarred, so Kingsley could see the last expression they had as they died. Neither seemed to have suffered painfully, there was only acceptance, and love. Something Kingsley had never thought he could see on the face of the Dark Lord.

* * *

The English Wizarding World was celebrating the fall of the Dark Lord, and the heroics of the Aurors and Order of the Phoenix. It wasn’t until later that the secret lover of the Dark Lord was reveled, showing the magical population that the Dark Lord wasn’t entirely inhumane.

Soon, many stories and plays were written about the love between the Dark Lord and his lover, heavily romanticizing the bloody war. The two went down in history for their love, how they spent their last minutes together.

Meanwhile, in death, Harry and Tom knew of the stories and gossip that spawned, but they didn’t care.

Since Tom has sinned as Voldemort, he wasn’t allowed in Heaven. Harry was okay, and thus was arranged to be sent into Heaven. But they couldn’t bear the thought of being separated for eternity. Harry, using his infamous Gryffindor stubbornness, made Death an agreement.

They would live a hundred lives together, in pain, if it means they would live happily together in the afterlife. They were reincarnated life after life, and still managed to find each other. Each one of their lives ended in tragedy, but that didn’t stop them from loving each other until their final breaths.

They both awaited for their last lives, when they could finally peacefully spend the afterlife together, without having the worry of how they would die painfully. But there’s one thing they knew, every life. As they were together, even with a painful death in their future, they would be safe and sound.

**Author's Note:**

> This was also on my tumblr @angie-g. Check me out there, I need more friends.


End file.
